L'étrangère
by Maliah
Summary: Martha reçoit une lettre lui informant qu'elle a une nièce. Elle doit décider si elle veut bien prendre la chrage légale de la jeune fille, mais Clark craint que la présance d'une étrangère mette son secret en péril. Voir la suite dans L'appel de la mer


15

20 mai 06

L'ÉTRANGÈRE

C'était une journée comme les autres chez les Kent. Clark finissait sont petit déjeuner et s'apprêtait à aller travailler sur la ferme lorsque son père entra avec le courrier.

-Il y a quelque chose pour moi? Demanda Clark.

-Non, mais il y a une lettre de l'orphelinat de Métropolis pour toi Martha.

Martha prit l'enveloppe avec curiosité et l'ouvrit aussitôt. On lui annonçait qu'on avait découvert qu'une orpheline avait un lien de parenté avec elle et qu'automatiquement, c'était elle qui en avait la garde légale. On demandait finalement si elle acceptait de s'occuper de l'orpheline afin de l'aider à voler de ses propres ailes.

-Mais qui est cette fille? Demanda Clark.

-Je n'sais rien, répondit Martha. Ils ne disent rien sur sa famille.

-Et tu vas accepter?

Martha tourna la tête vers son mari. Elle qui avait un si grand cœur se refusait à abandonner une jeune fille dans une grande ville comme Métropolis sans personne pour la guider. D'un autre côté, elle savait que Jonathan n'allait pas si facilement accepter d'accueillir une étrangère chez eux. Il y avait trop de risques qu'elle découvre les pouvoirs de Clark.

-Ta mère et moi allons en discuter, répondit Jonathan.

Sur ces mots, Clark quitta la pièce et se mit au travail. Jonathan saisit la lettre et la lue attentivement avant de demander à sa femme ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Je crois que nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette jeune fille seule. Toute sa vie, elle l'a passé dans un orphelinat et elle a le droit d'avoir une famille.

-Martha tu as pensé à ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir sous ce toit?

-Bien sûr, assura-t-elle avec un ton suppliant, mais je me refuse à la laisser seule.

-Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, je vais aider Clark.

Jonathan ouvrit la porte et saisit son manteau au passage. «Chéri, appela Martha. » Jonathan s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers sa femme. « si cette jeune fille fait réellement partie de ma famille, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun danger qu'elle révèle le secret de Clark si elle le découvre. » Il se força à lui sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, mais il n'était pas du tout rassuré.

Au lycée, Clark n'avait que cette fille en tête. Il savait que ce serait un stresse continuel pour lui d'avoir une fille qui ignorait tout de son secret sous son toit, mais il s'était juré qu'il accepterait la décision de ses parents.

Il était si préoccupé par toute cette histoire, qu'il n'entendit pas Lana l'appeler au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit son casier et y déposa ses livres, puis il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Lana.

-Clark, tu ne m'as pas entendue? Parfois je me demande si un jour j'arriverai à saisir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Clark Kent.

-Tu peux le savoir dès maintenant, répondit-il en se dirigeant tranquillement vers son cours. Ma mère a reçu une lettre de l'orphelinat de Métropolis et ils veulent lui confier une fille.

-Et tu la connais cette fille?

-Non, et je ne crois pas que ma mère la connaissent non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a environ notre âge.

-Et tu crois que tes parents vont accepter? Demanda Lana en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma mère est certainement d'accord, mais je crois que cela inquièterait mon père.

Lana s'arrêta subitement de marcher. Elle pointa la porte derrière elle pour lui signifier qu'elle devait le quitter.

-C'est ici que je m'arrête, souffla-t-elle, mais nous nous reverrons sans doute bientôt.

-Au fait, Pete, Chloé et moi allons au cinéma ce soir et nous voulions savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous, proposa-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Désolée, répondit Lana, mais je suis de service au Talon ce soir. Je suis forcée de travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je trouve une nouvelle serveuse. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Clark lui sourit et la regarda regagner sa classe. Allait-il un jour réussir à l'oublier? Il aurait parfois souhaité qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre elle et lui. Ainsi tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Chez les Kent, Jonathan et Martha argumentaient au sujet de l'orpheline. Jonathan avait tenté d'éviter le sujet, mais Martha insistait, car il fallait répondre rapidement.

-Nous pourrions au moins lui laisser sa chance d'avoir une famille, disait-elle.

-Une chance qui pourrait être très dangereuse pour Clark, répliquait-il.

-Mais je suis tout ce qui lui reste comme famille…

-Je vois que tu as déjà prit ta décision…

Jonathan regarda sa femme pendant un long moment. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il n'avait plus la force de la contredire. De plus, il avait confiance en elle. Si elle jugeait que d'accueillir cette jeune fille était sans danger, alors il était confiant.

-Très bien, envoie la réponse. Dit-leur que nous acceptons.

Sur la route qui partait de Métropolis vers Smallville, une jeune fille regardait la pluie tomber au travers de la vitre d'une mini-fourgonnette. Deux hommes l'accompagnaient vers sa future demeure. Elle n'était pas vraiment réjouie à l'idée de s'immiscer dans une famille inconnue, mais cela allait sans doute être mieux que l'orphelinat. Sur le chemin, les deux hommes tentaient de discuter avec elle, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était beaucoup trop préoccuper par ce nouveau départ qu'elle entamait.

Soudain, le véhicule s'arrêta. L'homme qui était au volant se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. « Tu sais, lui dit-il, tu es une jeune fille très spéciale et sans doute la plus jolie que nous avons déjà rencontré. » L'orpheline ne fit que le dévisager sans répondre. Pourquoi? S'était-il arrêté? « Est-ce que nous sommes arrivés?, demanda-t-elle » Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. « Non, répondit le second homme, mais nous y sommes presque. Avant de t'y conduire, nous voudrions passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. » C'est alors qu'il détacha sa ceinture et se mit à lui caresser la cuisse. Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et elle fut prise d'un état de panique. Elle se jeta su la portière et réussit à l'ouvrir, mais l'homme la tenait par le pied. Aussitôt, le premier homme descendit de la mini-fourgonnette pour l'attraper, mais elle réussit à dégager son pied à temps et couru dans la forêt. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant à ses trousses et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Malgré le fait que le souffle lui manquait, elle continua de courir, poussée par l'adrénaline. Elle sentait son cœur lui battre dans les oreilles, la pluie lui fouetter le visage et elle craignait que ses jambes qui tremblaient de peur ne la fassent trébucher.

Cet alors qu'elle aperçu un point lumineux. Elle se concentra donc sur ce point alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait. Elle aboutit donc dans une petite ruelle et frappa à la première porte qu'elle vit.

Lana finissait de passer le balai au Talon. Cette soirée avait été très mouvementée et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pendre une pause. C'est pourquoi elle avait bien hâte de rentrer chez elle. À l'instant même où elle allait sortir pour regagner sa voiture, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper avec ardeur à la porte arrière. Elle cru ensuite percevoir la voix de quelqu'un qui appelait à l'aide. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et fit demi-tour pour aller ouvrir. Il pleuvait abondamment et il faisait très noir, mais elle arriva malgré tout à apercevoir deux hommes s'enfuir vers la forêt. Elle se dit simplement qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire peur, alors elle retourna vers l'avant du café. Elle sortit en se couvrant la tête, puis soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras. Elle eu si peur qu'elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle se trouva immédiatement face à face avec une jeune fille complètement trempée.

-Aidez-moi, murmura-t-elle, ils me poursuivent. S'il vous plait aidez-moi.

-Doucement, rassura Lana, que se passe-t-il?

-Ils ont voulu…

D'un seul coup, la jeune fille sentit la pression retomber. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, mais elle sembla réaliser se qui venait de se passer et elle s'effondra sur le sol en criant et en pleurant. Lana la saisie par le bras pour l'aider à se relever, puis lui proposa de la ramener chez elle. « Je dois allez chez Martha Kent, répondit-elle. »

Martha, Jonathan et Clark desservaient la table après leur dîner et l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue.

-Alors je devrai toujours faire attention à ce que je dis avec vous? Demanda Clark.

-Nous savons que ce sera difficile, répondit sa mère, mais nous devions lui venir en aide.

Clark secoua la tête. Bien sûr, il aimait venir en aide aux autres, mais il savait très bien quelles étaient les conséquences d'accueillir une étrangère chez lui. Il finit de ranger la vaisselle, puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Avant même qu'il eu le temps de franchir la première marche, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il fit alors demi-tour pour aller ouvrir. Il fut plus que surprit de voir Lana accompagnée d'une jeune fille qui semblait terrifiée. Il les fit entrer alors que ses parents s'approchaient pour savoir qui s'était.

-Elle… Elle a dit qu'elle devait venir chez vous, expliqua Lana en s'adressant à Martha. J'ai donc crut que c'était l'orpheline dont Clark m'avait parlé. Elle est en état de choc et elle ne veut pas me dire ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Viens t'asseoir, dit Martha en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules pour la conduire devant le foyer. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Nora, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Elle est complètement gelée. Tu dois mettre des vêtements secs.

Sur ces mots, elle monta à l'étage pour lui trouver des vêtements. Lana en profita pour lui demander une fois de plus ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle s'agenouilla devant Nora et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

-Les deux hommes qui devaient me conduire ici… Ils ont voulu…

Elle éclata en sanglots de nouveau en songeant à ce qu'elle avait évité de justesse. Lana baissa les yeux et relâcha ses mains. Nora n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout le monde pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû traverser. Jonathan s'approcha à son tour.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien lui dit-il. Je vais contacter le shérif et ensuite je vais aller préparer la chambre d'amis.

C'est à ce moment que Martha redescendit avec une chemise et des pantalons de jogging.

-Ça devrait être bien pour dormir, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les vêtements.

Nora saisit les vêtements avec nervosité. Elle aurait souhaité faire une meilleure impression devant sa nouvelle famille. Elle monta à l'étage accompagnée de Martha pour aller vers la chambre qui lui était désignée. Lana les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus visibles de là où elle se trouvait, puis elle se tourna vers Clark.

-Cette fille n'a vraiment pas de chance. Son arrivée chez vous aurait dû être une bonne chose pour elle et voilà qu'elle se fait agresser par les gens qui l'accompagnent.

Clark ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fille l'inquiétait. Il comptait rester prudent et garder ses distances avec elle. Moins elle en savait à son sujet, mieux s'était.

-Clark, tu m'as entendu? Demanda Lana.

-Oh…Oui, répondit-il distraitement.

-Je vais vous laisser, je dois rentrer chez moi. Ça t'embête si je repasse demain pour voir comment elle va?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Alors à demain.

Clark referma la porte et monta à sa chambre. Martha et Jonathan se chargèrent de contacter le chérif pour formuler une plainte contre les deux hommes. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'on leur envoie l'orpheline aussi tôt.

Martha venait de faire un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et elle s'apprêtait à sortir les muffins du four alors que Jonathan sirotait un café. Clark avalait son déjeuné en vitesse pour aller travailler au champ et Nora était toujours au lit.

-Si vous voyez Lana, dit Clark avant de sortir, dites-lui que je suis dans la grange.

À l'instant même où il referma la porte, Nora fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Avec son visage dégagé de ses cheveux maintenant secs, elle était ravissante. Martha l'observa attentivement. Des yeux verts et en forme d'amandes, un teint foncé, de longs cheveux noirs et une taille fine. L'un de ses parents était certainement asiatique, mais elle ne trouvait pas quel pouvait être son lien de parenté avec elle.

-Assieds toi, l'invita Jonathan, je vais te servir un bon petit déjeuner.

Nora lui sourit timidement et prit place à table. Elle aurait voulu leur exprimer sa gratitude, mais les mots lui manquaient. Elle sentait très bien la tension dans l'air et elle préférait donc rester muette pour le moment même si des tonnes de questions envahissaient son esprit.

-Tu as bien dormit? Demanda Martha en lui servant un vers de jus.

-Euh… Oui merci, répondit-elle en examinant la pièce où elle se trouvait.

-Je suis Martha et lui c'est Jonathan. Hier, tu as aussi vu notre fils Clark. Nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir chez nous.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Un grand malaise s'installa à nouveau alors que Jonathan servait les œufs. Les deux nouveaux parents adoptifs se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire ou dire pour l'aider. Ils s'accrochèrent à l'idée qu'avec le temps, la nouvelle venue s'adapterait et qu'elle s'ouvrirait plus à eux.

Nora termina son déjeuner puis demanda à sortir pour explorer la ferme. « Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse visiter? Demanda Jonathan. » Nora se retourna pour le regarder, mais elle resta silencieuse. « Mais si tu préfère y aller seule, il n'y à aucun problème. Tu vas surement croiser Clark. »

La jeune fille s'aventura dans les champs et explora les environs. Elle n'était pas habituée à la campagne, mais déjà elle la préférait à la ville. Tout était si calme.

Clark faisait un ménage rapide de ses affaires lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier de bois.

-Lana? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Au même moment, il s'aperçu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lana, mais de l'orpheline. Elle serrait ses deux mains ensemble avec nervosité tout en grimpant les dernières marches.

-Bonjour, dit-elle tout bas. Tu es Clark, c'est ça?

-Euh, oui et toi tu es…

-Nora.

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel chacun examina l'autre. Nora le trouvait très mignon, mais elle le considérait déjà comme un frère. Il y avait cet instinct de protection dans son regard et dans sa voix, elle le sentait. Clark, de son côté, lisait en elle de la vulnérabilité. Il avait peut-être eu tord de s'inquiété à propos de sa venue. Elle ne chercherait certainement pas à lui nuire, elle ne voulait qu'une famille. Il allait sans doute s'habituer à sa présence.

-Qui est Lana? Est-ce que c'est elle qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici hier? questionna-t-elle.

-Oui c'est elle, répondit-il en s'assoyant. Je l'attendais justement. Elle voulait être sûr que tu allais bien.

-Elle a l'air très gentille, commentâtelle en balayant la grange du regard. Tes parents aussi d'ailleurs. J'espère pouvoir rester longtemps.

-Tu dois repartir?

-Pas si tes parents veulent bien de moi. Tu connais beaucoup de couples qui veulent adopter des adolescents? La plupart veulent des bébés, alors je ne suis jamais resté longtemps dans une famille. Ceux qui me gardaient c'était simplement pour dépanner l'orphelinat qui déborde d'enfants.

Lana apparue soudainement au sommet de l'escalier. Elle s'approcha timidement.

-Bonjour, fit-elle.

Les deux filles se sourirent ne sachant quoi dire étant donné que leur première rencontre avait été plutôt inhabituelle.

-Tu vas bien, t'es sûr? Demanda Lana.

-Oui, ça va.

-Mon père a fait une plainte à la police, dit Clark. Ils se chargeront de l'affaire.

Au même moment, on entendit Martha appeler Nora. Le chérif était là et elle voulait lui parler. Les trois jeunes descendirent, tous curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Nous avons retrouvé les hommes, dit-elle. Jack Coleman et Georges Lopez Travail comme accompagnateurs à l'orphelinat de Métropolis et il ont admit qu'ils devaient te reconduire chez les Kent, mais ils soutiennent que lorsqu'ils se sont arrêté à une station service, tu te serais sauver dans la forêt.

-Mais c'est faux, s'indigna Nora.

-Bien sûr, poursuivit le shérif, nous leur avons dit qu'ils auraient dû contacter les autorités, mais nous ne pouvons les arrêter pour cela et comme nous n'avons aucune preuve d'agression… Je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Nora écouta attentivement et sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Quelle injustice! Elle se sentait totalement impuissante.

Clark frappa à la porte du bureau pour annoncer son arrivée même si cette dernière était déjà entrouverte. Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui et l'invitèrent à entrer.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, dit Clark avec un ton ferme. C'est bien vous qui deviez conduire Nora Jones dans sa nouvelle famille vendredi dernier?

Coleman et Lopez figèrent. Leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Cependant, ils ne craignaient rien d'un jeune lycéen, car ils savaient bien que la police n'avait aucune preuve contre eux.

-Quoi que cette petite gamine ait pu vous raconter, dit Jack Coleman en se plaçant devant le bureau pour cacher certains documents, sachez que nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Nous avons tout dit à la police. Maintenant sortez, nous avons du travail.

Clark remarqua tout de suite le stratagème et utilisa sa vision à rayon X pour voir les dossiers. Sur la pile de papier se trouvait un fax de la part de Lionel Luthor. Clark s'avança vers l'homme vers un regard menaçant et d'un geste étonnamment rapide, il saisit la feuille et la tenu devant les deux hommes.

-Vous travaillez pour Lionel Luthor? Que veut-il?

-Tout ça ne vous regarde pas, intervint Lopez. Maintenant sortez immédiatement!

Il saisit Clark par le bras mais celui-ci réussit à se libérer et il empoigna les deux hommes par le coup.

-Je vous conseil de me dire ce que Lionel a à voir dans cette histoire.

Saisit de panique, Lopez se décida à parler. Alors que sont collègue craignait que Monsieur Luthor les fasse éliminer pour avoir parlé de ses plans.

-Monsieur Luthor voulait qu'on lui amène l'orpheline pour l'examiner. On a seulement voulu s'amuser un peu… On ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Elle a été victime de la pluie de météorite. Nous ne savons rien de plus.

Clark relâcha Coleman et Lopez. Il devait en savoir plus sur les projets de Luthor. Qu'est-ce que l'orpheline pouvait avoir de si spécial pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle? Il savait que les deux hommes ne lui seraient pas utiles pour en savoir plus, mais il gardait au fond de lui une grande haine envers eux pour ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire. Il envoya un coup de poing à chacun des hommes avant de se retourner pour partir.

-Vous devriez avoir honte de vous attaquer à une jeune fille.

Chez les Kent, la tension régnait. Dans la cuisine, Clark et ses parents discutaient tout bas des plans de Lionel Luthor. Ils en profitaient pendant que Nora était occupée.

-Elle a certainement quelque chose de bizarre si Lionel s'intéresse à elle, s'inquiétait Clark. Les météorites ont surement eu des effets sur elle.

-Il a raison, renchérit Jonathan. Il est dangereux de la garder parmi nous. Lionel pourrait remonter jusqu'ici.

-Y a-t-il au moyen de découvrir ce qu'il manigance? Lex est peut-être au courant.

-Tu as raison, réalisa Clark.

À cet instant, Nora apparue dans la pièce. Elle était si discrète que personne ne l'avait entendu approcher. Ils prièrent tous pour qu'elle n'ait rien soupçonné. Elle salua tout le monde, demanda si elle pouvait se servir un verre de jus, puis elle repartit. Le lundi allait être une grande journée pour elle, car elle allait faire son entrée à l'école de Smallville.

Clark pénétra dans les quartiers de Lex Luthor. Ce dernier était occupé à regarder des dossiers. Il releva la tête en entendant des pas et posa ses papiers sur son bureau.

-Clark, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-En fait, j'ai depuis hier une sœur adoptive.

-Tu veux me faire marcher? Demanda Lex avec étonnement.

-Non, répondit Clark avec sérieux. Ma mère est la seule famille qui lui reste alors nous l'avons accueillie chez nous.

-Et tu es venu pour m'annoncer la nouvelle? Questionna Lex en haussant un sourcil pour démontrer qu'il savait que Clark voulait lui demander quelque chose.

-Non, je l'admet. Elle s'est fait agressée avant d'arriver chez nous. Les deux hommes qui devaient la conduire lui ont tendu un piège et il semblerait qu'ils travaillent avec ton père. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais en savoir plus.

-Je ferai ce que j'peux. Mon père est passé maître dans l'art de garder ses affaires secrète, mais je peux sans doute tirer une ou deux infos grâce à la corruption.

-Merci, dit Clark avant de se retourner.

-Clark, appela Lex. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer un jour.

À suivre...


End file.
